


The Misadventures of Faust the Familiar

by maxthebd



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Consent First Kids, Faust did too, Female-presenting Apprentice, Oh Faust, Other, Snakes in odd places, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Well - Freeform, You read that, You really shouldn't, You're going to, aren't you?, but who am i kidding, i went there, insert random name here, yep, yes - Freeform, you shouldn't read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxthebd/pseuds/maxthebd
Summary: The apartment was cold. But there was one place in the apartment that was oh so deliciously warm.Aka: Max went there.





	The Misadventures of Faust the Familiar

Laps no longer suitable, the small snake slithered her way into the coil of bodies on the bed, mindful of the wonderful crevices her magicians’ bodies provided to her if they didn’t move as much as they did.

But there was one crevice she knew about because Master wanted himself in there also, and he dreamed about it so much.

They both knew it was warm because Faust could feel the heat when curled up in Elle’s lap, so if she could just go there, she’d be so warm.

The bedroom was so cold.

Slipping under the blankets, Faust made her way to the sheets and used her nose to find the smell she was hunting for.

It never took long. Elle’s body scents varied through the months but increased in musk whenever Master was around or in close proximity of Elle’s lap and Faust had used the scent more than once to track the wayward magician through Vesuvia.

Soft skin delightful against chilly scales, Faust waited for Elle to finish shifting before she followed a thigh to the crevice she was searching for. Tongue flicking out to taste the air, Faust froze when Elle bodily flinched before relaxing back into sleep.

The crevice was damp, but Faust had been in worst places and the warmth it promised was tantalizing in the chilly apartment. Nudging her head into the entrance, she paused and felt the opening give way to give her more room.

It wasn’t very deep, but as she hit the end of the dark, moist cavern, she bumped against the walls and began pulling the rest of herself inside in a tight curl. The fit was snug, but the cavern accommodated her quite nicely.

Until it moved, the entrance closing off with a squeeze and the entire cavern rocked and got a little wetter. Faust moved her head closer to the cavern’s entrance and waited for it to open once more, poking her head back outside to get air. The squeezing along her neck felt so nice, but it was warmer inside.

She pulled back inside and curled up to sleep, finally so so warm.

_WARM_ , she sent back to Asra’s questing thoughts, the mage finally surrendering to wakefulness.

He was so happy for her finally being warm.

~*~*~

The apartment was _cold_.

It was finally snowing in Vesuvia, but in lieu of the chill, Asra was having issues getting the salamander to blow any fire. So the shop was cold and the apartment colder, despite the several heating spells cast around the apartment.

Even Elle was trying her best to hibernate. Asra retreated upstairs to locate his lover, finding her still asleep in their bed. He was sort of hoping he could find wherever Faust found herself, which was apparently very warm and snug.

He couldn’t believe he was jealous of his familiar, who had curled in on herself and sent a groggy _HOT_ through his consciousness.

Elle flinched again in her sleep before she jack-knifed awake with a wide-eyed look and full-body shudder. Gasping hard, she fell back to the bed and tossed back and forth, before her eyes located Asra, now curious because the only time her back arched like that was in the throes of passion.

_WET_.

“Elle, love, do you need a minute?”

“Full,” she panted, pressing on her rounded belly and shuddering. Asra zeroed in on the subtle bump and felt both eyebrows lift sky-high.

He called for Faust once more, watching Elle reach to pull at the sheets, her body struggling to not give in to the call of euphoria.

_NO_.

“Asra,” Elle cried, eyes snapping shut and her back arching away from the sheets with a wail. “Too much,” she reached to hide her face, tugging her hair as her body snapped tautly and shuddered in climax. 

He watched the sheets move, the serpent sliding from a place he knew he desired to be inside of, but he meant his cock, not his entire being.

The texture of scales against sensitive nerves and skin sent Elle over the edge once more as Faust climbed up and pooled herself on the underside of Elle’s heaving breasts.

The snake glistened with fluid and the sheer smell gave her former location away.

Elle’s semi-horrified look did also before the blonde mage started laughing.

Asra felt his face erupt in a blush that would take forever to die, especially considering where Faust had been.

“Found Her,” Elle laughed and booped the snake on the head, her laughter growing in volume and hysterics when her finger came away with a glistening trail before the fluid disconnected her from Faust. “And I’m not sure about that hiding spot except oh my cards, I hope I can still walk.”

“Cheater,” Asra picked the snake up and held her at eye-level. “You ask for permission first, Faust! You don’t just slither on in!”

_SORRY!_

**Author's Note:**

> I am so going to Hell.


End file.
